Unless otherwise indicated herein, the subject matter described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the digital marketing industry, organic (i.e., un-paid) searches are the primary focus of search engine optimization (SEO). Additionally, organic searches represent a large percentage of all search traffic. Consequently, a large percentage of on-line traffic, conversion events, and on-line revenue may be generated due to organic searches. To improve performance results in organic searches, web pages may be paired with keywords and those keywords may be manifested in suitable places on the pages so that search engines may crawl and evaluate the keywords. For example, pairing pages with proper keywords and manifesting those keywords in different places on the pages may help to increase visitor traffic and conversion events (e.g., orders, revenues, downloads, registrations, etc.) for the pages or related web sites.
There may be a number of ways to execute pairings of keywords and pages. For example, a keyword may be inserted into a body of text on a page or a title of a public uniform resource locator (URL) for the page. However, failure to pair pages with proper keywords and to reflect the keywords in proper places on those pages may have a negative impact on a business's web site performance. For example, an improper keyword paired with a preferred landing page on a web site may fail to drive visitor traffic to the preferred landing page.
Generally, search engines may analyze pages for keywords and phrases in the body of texts, titles, title tags, URL addresses, among others, and may combine the information across vast numbers of web site crawls to determine what a particular page is about and its relevance to end user keyword searches on the search engines. Thus, when a search engine detects keywords from the body of text, titles, URL names, or image tags, etc. associated with various pages, the search engine may use the detected keywords to determine which pages to display to an end user when the end user enters a keyword on the search engine. If the keywords in the body of text, titles, URL names, or image tags, etc. on the pages are incorrect, the search engine may fail to return the pages to targeted end users responsive to the end users entering search terms in the search engine.
The volume of searches and associated financial implications may be enormous. Search-originated traffic to web sites may be one significant channel for attracting visitor traffic to web sites, and numerous transactions may be facilitated by search engines that direct end users to web pages responsive to the end users entering search terms into the search engines. However, improper associations between web pages and keywords may fail to drive search-originated traffic from the search engines to the web pages, thereby causing the web pages to lose opportunities to generate revenue.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.